Interactive objects (Yin Yang)
A list of interactive objects in the game Yin Yang. Exit flags Exit flags are an interactive object in Yin Yang. They appear at the end of each level and both Yin and Yang have to touch them. Exit flags are a black and withe checkered flag on a pole. Flag_(Ying_yang).png|An Exit flag in the white dimension Symbols Symbols are an interactive object in Yin Yang. They are a easy source of points and are always scattered around the level. If Yin or Yang touches a symbol they will get twenty five points. The symbol can be described as a circle cut in half with one half coloured white and the other black with a small white on the black side and a black dot on the left side. It is also know as the Yin and Yang symbol. Symbol.png|A symbol Boxes Boxes are an interactive object in the game Yin Yang. They can be pulled and pushed into places, and can also be used to crush enemies. They come in two colours, black and white. Boxes can not be destroyed and can be pushed onto spikes. There is a box glitch that can make the box kill Yin or Yang. Black_box_(Ying_yang)5.png|A black box White_box_(Ying_yang)4.png|A white box Ladders Ladders are an interactive object in Yin Yang. They appear in the colours black and white. If Yin or Yang goes up to one and presses the up arrow key they will begin to climb the ladder. There are two ways of getting off a ladder, climbing to the top and walking off or pressing the right or left arrow to fall off. ladders first appear in level two of Yin Yang. White_Ladder_(Yin_Yang)3.png|A white ladder Black_Ladder_(Yin_Yang)2.png|A black ladder Box passers Box passers are an interactive object in the game Yin Yang. A box passer looks like a square frame with two arms. Box passers come in the only coulor silver. The box passers purpose is to take a block and switch it's colour to the one in the opposite world. When a box is pushed into the box passers frame it will grab it and drop it into the other world changing it's colour. White_box_passer.png|A box passer Key switches Key switches are an interactive object in the game Yin Yang. They come in the colours black and white. The white one will be a small white block with a black key on it, while the black one will be the reverse colours. A block that has a padlock symbol can not be opened unless Yin or Yang has stepped on a key switch. Key switches can be activated when Yin or Yang are on it or a box is on top of it. White_key_switch1.png|A white key switch Black_key_switch.png|A black key switch Gravity switches Gravity switches are interactive objects in the game Yin Yang. When either Yin or Yang touches them they will switch gravity. So Yin on the ground could touch a gravity switch and end up on the ceiling. Only the gravity switch that was touched by the character will switch gravity not both. Gravity switches look like a circle with a arrow on it. Gravity_siwtches.png|Gravity switches from both worlds Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists